


Cards and Candy and Condoms

by scatterthestars



Series: Major and Minor [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cam being his wild self as normal, M/M, fluffy fluff of the fluffiest kind, the tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: Kurt and Blaine celebrate their first Valentine's Day together.  Throw in a crazy antics from Cam, a heartfelt surprise, and it proves to be a memorable one for them.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Major and Minor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909060
Comments: 18
Kudos: 79





	Cards and Candy and Condoms

**Author's Note:**

> This has been bouncing around in my head for a few months. It's just something short and fun. Plus, I really miss these characters and wanted to revisit them. Even if it is for something short.  
> Also, you will probably notice I finally have a name for this verse. I went back and added everything I have written so far for it. Plus, every story, as I'm sure some of y'all have noticed, will be titled with a C.

"Cameron Cove, I'm going to murder you!"

A loud, amused laugh follows his outburst as someone runs up the stairs.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hummel!" Cam yells down to him with laughter still in his voice.

Kurt hears a bedroom door shut. But that doesn't stop him from running up the stairs and banging on Cam's door.

"Cam, get out here!"

The reply he gets from Cam is him loudly playing music to cover up his yelling.

An arm winding around his waist and pulling him away from the door stops his banging.

"What's going on here?"

Blaine's voice calms him the slightest. But not enough to completely forget the fact that he's mad at Cam.

He turns to face Blaine, who wears a look of confusion. "Kick down that door so I can kill your friend."

Blaine furrows his brows in deeper confusion and worry. "Um... Why do you want to kill Cam this time?"

If he wasn't so mad, he would laugh over the fact that Blaine has realized that him wanting to kill Cam is a normal thing now.

"He," he gives another kick at Cam’s door, "sent me a Valentine while I was at work."

Kurt just makes out a laugh through Bruno Mars singing about fucking like a gorilla.

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"Oh, I'll show you." He grabs Blaine's hand and leads him downstairs and to the front entrance where he left the gift.

On the table sits a vase. At first glance, it looks like a vase with flowers. But at closer inspection the flowers are made of condoms. And stuck in around them are rainbow colored, penis shaped lollipops. A card sits amongst the display.

Blaine grabs the card and reads it. Laughs at what Cam wrote.

Kurt lightly punches him in the shoulder. "Don't laugh," he admonishes him, although he himself shakes his head in amusement at remembering what Cam wrote.

_ Lollipops are for sucking _

_ Condoms are for fucking _

_ This Valentine's Day _

_ Ride Blaine's dick until you're screaming and coming _

"You have to admit, that's clever," Blaine says with a small laugh.

Kurt rips the card away from Blaine. "That doesn't matter. I was at work when I got this, Blaine. My boss wasn't pleased."

The memory of George getting after him when he saw what he received, telling him how inappropriate a gift like that was when there could have been children to see, fills him with as much dread and guilt now as it did then.

Blaine pulls him close. "I'm sorry, beautiful. Did you get in trouble?"

"He just gave me a stern warning." He presses closer to Blaine. Soaks up the warmth and comfort he gets from being in his arms. "I was so embarrassed, Blaine."

"Now I understand you wanting to kill Cam." Blaine presses a kiss to his temple. "Do you still want my help?"

Kurt smiles for the first time since he got Cam's gift hours earlier.

"No, I want to get out of here."

"It's a good thing you say that. Because I made plans."

He gazes into hazel eyes that stare at him with the kind of love that steals his breath.

"When did you become such a romantic?"

"When I met this great guy in a bar one night." Blaine kisses Kurt long and hard. Both of them come up panting. "Now, go get ready. We have reservations."

Dinner is at an upscale restaurant that Kurt is sure Blaine managed to get reservations at because of his status and money. Which he doesn't complain about.

With soft lighting, a pianist, and a wine list with bottles that cost hundreds of dollars by the bottle, Kurt doesn't take for granted how lucky he is at that moment. Not only does he have a boyfriend. But he's got an amazing boyfriend who goes out of his way to show his love for him whenever he can.

"I, uh... I have something for you," he says after dinner as they drive away from the restaurant.

"I thought we said no gifts," Blaine replies.

It was a solution they both agreed on when it was obvious Blaine was going to go way overboard in the gift department. Kurt put his foot down and said he didn't need anything besides to have a nice evening with him. That no gift could top that.

"We did. But this isn't a gift," he assures him.

The idea came to him a week ago while he was picking up around in Blaine's room and came across something that sparked the idea.

"How is it not a gift if you're giving it to me?" Blaine asks, slightly confused and curious.

Kurt smiles. "You'll see."

Just outside of campus, he tells Blaine to head towards the stadium instead of his house.

"What do you have planned?" Blaine asks after he parks.

"It's a surprise."

With Blaine's hand in his, and heart racing, Kurt leads him into the stadium and out onto the football field. Extremely grateful to the guys for helping him out with getting this accomplished. He's sure without them, this wouldn't have been as easy.

"What is going on?" Blaine asks when he spots the guy standing on the fifty yard line of the field between two telescopes.

He doesn't reply. Walks up to Drew and thanks him once again for helping him out. Drew tells him what he needs to know before giving them some privacy.

"Who was that?" Blaine questions as he suspiciously watches Drew walk away.

"That's Drew. He graciously helped me out with your surprise in exchange for a blow job." Kurt bursts out laughing when Blaine whips his head to him at an insane speed.

"What?"

"I'm joking. I promised him your autograph. So, I need you to sign a football for me."

"I still don't understand what's going on."

Kurt talks while walking Blaine over to the telescopes. "I know you've been insanely busy these last couple of months. And last week I realized just how busy you've been when I found the Christmas gift I gave you. I know you haven't seen them yet." He touches a hand to one of the telescopes. "This is your mom's star." He touches the other telescope. "This is your sister's."

Lips suddenly crushing to his steal his breath and make his heart stop for a beat over how much love he feels poured into the kiss.

The kiss is deep and personal, and so fucking passionate that Kurt finds it impossible not to fall more in love with Blaine.

Blaine doesn't pull away. Keeps his mouth against his as he says, "You're amazing. I don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do."

As Blaine kisses him again, he notices the kiss become wet. Only figures out why when Blaine pulls back and he sees tears rolling down his cheeks. He wipes them away.

"Go look at them."

Blaine gives him one more quick kiss. "Thank you so much, beautiful."

Kurt stands back and watches as Blaine first goes to see his mom's star. Smiles as he stands there for several minutes with his eye against the eyepiece just staring at the star with his mom's name on it. Then do the same for his sister's star.

"Come see them."

He takes Blaine's offered hand and steps over to one of the telescopes. Looks through the eyepiece and stares in wonder at the beautiful star in the night sky. He walks over to the other telescope and does the same.

"They're amazing," he says when he lifts his head and looks at Blaine.

Blaine has his head tipped back and eyes casted to the sky, a smile on his lips. "They are."

As Kurt takes him in, he finds joy in knowing he gave Blaine this small piece of happiness.

Later that night lying in Blaine's arms after they made love, content and in love, he can't remember a Valentine's Day ever being this amazing and memorable.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this small drop-in to this verse, and seeing what these characters are up to.


End file.
